She talks to angels
by xstormyskiesx
Summary: Can Jesse really take to being a father? What will he do when he finds out the woman he is with has a father in law in enforcement...PLEASE R&R
1. Chapter 1

Abigail Goren, daughter of Det. Robert "Bobby" Goren moved to New Mexico .She was happy to be starting in a new place, she applied at a few colleges. She sighed she headed into town. She looked around in her purse and saw she was out of cigarettes, she saw somebody smoking.

"Hey can I bum a cig please?"

"Ya, here.."

"I'm Abigail"

"Jesse"

She smiled at him," So what's there to do around here?"

"I was gonna say yo I don't recognize you"

She smiled at him, she learned over and wrote her address and cell number on his hand and nudged him, "Now don't call me"

"I won't," he laughed.

A few months passed Abby and Jesse had been going pretty steady. One morning when she was getting ready for class she felt slightly ill. She shook it off.

Her cell phone rang she saw it was her dad, "Hey pop"

"Hey how are things going down there?"

"Going good no needs to worry.."

"Well I got some time off of work coming up and I was wondering if I could come down and visit you"

"Oh dad I am not sure if that's a good idea"

"Well why?"

"I….am….just buried in books and studying…" she looked over at Jesse.

"Your lying"

A couple weeks passed, she left Jesse a note and snuck out early. She stopped at the store and got a home pregnancy test.

She took the test when she looked at the results she started freaking out. Jesse rung her cell phone, she turned her cell off. A month had passed Jesse waited outside her class.

"Hey Yo what the hell I thought I was your boyfriend, left a fucking note and fucking bounced and turn your cell off."

"Ya I am sorry, I just got busy." She handed Jesse a envelope.

Jesse opened it and looked at the picture,"Ya what is this?"

"Jesse….your going to be father…." She said choking back her tears.

She looked at Jesse in the eyes, she fought her tears back. Jesse looked at her, she turned to leave he grabbed her arm.

"what are we going to do?"

"How should I know…." She pulled her arm away from him.

He looked around, "Come back to my place so we can talk"

"Fine whatever"

She got in her truck, she looked over at her passenger seat. She knew this was a big mistake. She bit down on her lip. When she got to Jesse's she grabbed a bag of funyuns. When she went into his house she looked at him dead in the eye.

"So you wanted me to come back here to see you smoke pot."

"No, I just wanted to talk okay…." She sat down on the bar stool.

"Can't get enough of these lately."

"Listen I love you but this is a lot to take in, and I am not sure if I am ready to take this on"

"Annnnd I think I am happy about this? You think I want to take all this on?"

"I….Ugh….I understand…..I thought you were on the pill?"

"Excuse me?"

"We'll figure this out"

Her cell phone rang, "I gotta take this"

"We got like what nine months to figure this out"

"I'm already three months Jess"

"Ah okay I'll be in touch"

"You know I really don't care if you want to be involved or not it doesn't matter to me…"

She got outside and sighed, so many thoughts ran threw her mind. She got into her truck and looked around.

She went back to her apartment She got into her truck and threw the bag in the back. She grabbed her cell and called her dad.

"This is Det. Robert Goren"

"Dad its Abby…" She said her voice was shaking

"Ya baby what's wrong?"

"Can I come home for a little bit, I think I got myself into a big mess."

"Sure…."

There was a knock at her window she screamed and dropped her phone. Jesse grinned at her.

"Hey where you bouncing too?"

"I…I am just going out for a little bit"

"REALLY, than what's with the bag?"


	2. Chapter 2

She looked down at the ground," Ya, what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I just don't want you to go…"

She turned away from him, she had a tear roll down her cheek. He put his hand on her face, she grabbed his hand.

"We really messed up huh?"

"what do you mean?"

She moved his hand down to her belly, he gave a small smile.

"Jess there's just so much you don't know about me."

"I know enough to know I love you, I want to be there for you."

She went to scoff, she opened her truck door and grabbed her bag. She headed up the stairs to her apartment. Jesse followed her, when she got inside her apartment , she grabbed Jesse and pulled him on the couch. He smiled at her and started to kiss her. Her cell phone kept ringing. They made love on the couch and fell asleep. She woke up and looked around she gave Jesse a kiss and put his shirt on and went to brush her teeth, she heard pounding on the door. She went to answer the door, her tooth brush fell to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said, her dad gave her a stern stare.

"Well you called last night saying that you were coming home and you never showed up and I didn't know what to think so I rushed out here to see if you were okay."

"Well I am fine thanks for stopping by see you later."

"Are you trying to hide something from me?"

"No, of course not, Well I love to see you but I got class so bye" She slammed the door.

((Very short will add more tomorrow but wanted to update :)/))


End file.
